


call my bluff

by tsu_kei_shima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsu_kei_shima/pseuds/tsu_kei_shima
Summary: 'Sarukui went to the center of the group by himself. He looked at Konoha, smiling full and wide.And then he started dancing.Konoha was going to combust. Or pass out. Or their brain was going to melt out of their ears.'Konoha finds out Sarukui knows how to dance.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	call my bluff

**Author's Note:**

> title from "anything you want" by jawny. listen to it and other songs on my [konosaru playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3gQ1trfzstVLt4BlOEgNXv?si=aXCbsSjZQCmnkt9UaIN3Vw)
> 
> happy valentine's day <3

Konoha hadn't thought much about it before they pushed Sarukui into the center of the dance circle. All the party attendees were about to get an eyeful of the world's shittiest dancing because lord knew Konoha couldn't dance. They had to assume Sarukui was similarly unskilled because they had never seen him dance. Do the weird half-sway thing? Yes, absolutely. Tap his foot as they belted out karaoke? Definitely. But genuinely dance? He didn't do that.

They kind of expected Sarukui to grab them at the last minute and drag them in too. Konoha wouldn't mind, really, because it would be an excuse to be close to Sarukui, not that they needed too many of those anymore. They could look Akaashi in the eye if they did something particularly nasty and watch their junior calculate laps in his head, even if he couldn't actually punish them anymore.

Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, Sarukui went to the center of the group by himself. He looked at Konoha, smiling full and wide.

And then he started dancing.

Konoha was going to combust. Or pass out. Or their brain was going to melt out of their ears. Sarukui was dancing. Konoha knew he had strong, wide hips. Konoha had grabbed them and shoved them against every available surface a million times over already. They knew what his hips felt like when Sarukui shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Watching the way Sarukui moved and swayed and shifted now was like seeing him for the first time.

They were staring like an idiot. They knew they were but they couldn't stop if they tried. Sarukui was fucking dancing.

And then Bokuto bumped into him, no doubt shoved by someone else, and Sarukui laughed, encouraging Bokuto to dance before easily slipping back into the circle with Konoha. He was panting softly, saying words that Konoha couldn't hear over the ringing in their ears.

They grabbed Sarukui's wrist and dragged him down a hallway. The farther from the music they got, the easier Konoha could hear Sarukui's soft giggling, mumbling Konoha's name and asking where they were going.

Konoha opened the first door and could nearly scream when they saw it was a bedroom. They quickly shut the door and shoved Sarukui against it.

"You," they said, strong and accusatory, and Sarukui smirked.

"Me?" he asked. "What about me, Kono-chan?" He leaned his head down, their lips very nearly touching. His breath smelled like fruit punch.

"Are so fucking hot," Konoha said, like the idiot they were. They closed the distance between them, kissing Sarukui. They were hardly patient when they licked along the seam of Sarukui's lips, begging to deepen the kiss. He tasted like fruit punch too.

One of Sarukui's hands rested on Konoha's waist, while the other carded loosely into their hair, turning their head slightly to deepen the kiss.

They sucked on Sarukui's bottom lip, nibbling before pulling away. The dark flush on Sarukui’s cheeks was doing nothing to ease the heat building under Konoha's skin.

"Someone's gonna wonder where we went," Sarukui said, though he hardly sounded worried.

"They're too busy watching Bokuto," Konoha said, trailing a few kisses down from Sarukui's lips.

"You're probably right," Sarukui said. Konoha sucked just under his jaw and Sarukui's fingers tightened in their hair before he relaxed again. He leaned his head back against the door, allowing Konoha more room to kiss further down his neck.

"You — don't have to bite — so hard," Sarukui said.

"You don't sound half as good if I don't," Konoha said. Sarukui laughed, a little breathless.

"Aw, do you wike when I sweaw and gwoan?" he asked.

"You're fucking terrible," Konoha complained.

"I'm youw favowite," Sarukui retorted. Konoha bit his collarbone and Sarukui swore colorfully.

"You're really annoying," Konoha said as they pulled away to admire the red marks they’d left on his skin.

"Says the mosquito," Sarukui replied. Konoha rolled their eyes, settling their hands on Sarukui’s hips, pulling him closer. They leaned in, mouth a breath away from his ear.

“Dance for me,” they whispered, a thrill running up their spine when Sarukui shivered.

“You’re not giving me much room to groove,” he said. Konoha heard the soft click of the door locking, and then Sarukui’s hand was sliding around their side, wide palm and longer fingers curving along the small of their back.

“Move your hips,” Konoha reiterated, brain filling pleasantly with static as Sarukui did as asked, hips rolling and pressing tightly to Konoha’s.

“Like that?” Sarukui asked, like Konoha’s labored breath in his ear wasn’t answer enough.

“More,” Konoha said. They lowered their head, moving their mouth along his jaw, light kisses occasionally interrupted by sharp nips. Sarukui hummed, low in his throat, continuing to roll and grind his hips against Konoha’s.

“So demanding,” Sarukui said, though he was a bit too out of breath for it to pack much of a punch. So very unfair of him to be so unbearably hot and cute.

“You like it,” Konoha asserted, and Sarukui chuckled, short and soft.

“Maybe so. But you definitely like being bossy more than I liked being bossed around.”

Konoha sucked another hickey onto the underside of Sarukui’s jaw, still far rougher than they needed to be. Sarukui’s resulting whimper was all the more reason to be. “Doubt it”

“Oh?” Sarukui sounded genuinely curious. So, so cute.

“Mhm,” Konoha said, adding, “I can prove it too.”

“Really?” Sarukui asked.

“Really,” Konoha said, leaning away from Sarukui slightly to fit their hand between them. They slid their hand down the inside of his thigh, where his arousal was beginning to strain against his shorts.

“Ah— ‘Nori,” Sarukui moaned, hips pressing forward, seeking more of their touch.

“See? You’re already so riled up,” Konoha said. They pulled their hand away, so only their fingertips were on him, moving higher towards the drawstring. “You make it too easy, Yamato.”

Sarukui huffed. “I think you’re giving yourself too much credit,” he argued, “I did just grind on you.”

“And who told you to do that?” Konoha asked, undoing the knot on his drawstrings with great leisure.

“I can’t seem to recall,” Sarukui said, unable to keep a stupid grin from overtaking his features.

“Uh huh, right,” Konoha said, loosening the waistband before reaching inside Sarukui’s shorts. Sarukui groaned as Konoha groped him through his underwear.

“Do you remember now?”

Sarukui's reply was breathless. “F-uck… maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Konoha’s hand stilled and they looked up. They let their lips just barely ghost over Sarukui's, grin pulling at their lips when Sarukui shuddered. “Go on, Yamato. Tell me.”

“Aki— shit, okay, yeah, whatever, god, just—” Sarukui was cut off by a moan as Konoha moved their hand, keeping a teasing, slow pace.

“ _So_ easy,” Konoha purred, and Sarukui sagged against the door, pulling Konoha with him with his hands on their back. Konoha caught themself with their free hand, leaning on the door while continuing to just barely stroke Sarukui.

“You’re a jackass,” Sarukui said, bringing one of his hands up to cup Konoha’s face. He pulled them closer, kissing them before they could offer any retort. Wasn’t like he was wrong, anyway.

Konoha let Sarukui lead the kiss, his tongue slipping past their lips, tasting and teasing at the back of their teeth and the roof of their mouth. The hand at their back slid around, palming at the front of Konoha’s skirt.

Konoha moaned into his mouth, hips rolling against Sarukui’s hand almost involuntarily. Sarukui’s hand slid down further, touching their bare skin on their thigh. He slipped his fingertips under their skirt, careful and slow, parting from the kiss.

“Should I take this off for you?” he asked.

They shook their head, “Just push it up.” Sarukui nodded before doing just that, leaning back in to kiss Konoha. The band of their skirt slipped further up their waist, and Sarukui paid little mind to Konoha’s flimsy underwear as he wrapped his hand around them. 

Konoha pushed Sarukui’s boxers and shorts down just far enough that they could touch him without any impediments. They quickly spat in their palm before wrapping their hand around him as well, matching his pace evenly.

Sarukui moaned, tipping his head back, breaking the kiss once more. Konoha simply carried on kissing down his neck, letting their teeth scrape against his skin as they moved, drawing soft gasps from him. They soothed the raised skin with their tongue, only to suck and bite at any place that made him quiver until they'd left a satisfying bruise.

Sarukui's free hand found their hair, soft golden strands filtering through his fingers before he gripped tightly. His hands moved in tandem, pulling Konoha's hair and twisting his wrist at the head of their dick, leaving them to whine against him, barely remembering to keep their own hand moving. 

Neither of them seemed to care to drag it out any further, pumping each other faster with their building climaxes. Sarukui's hand tightened to a fist in their hair, pulling until Konoha's lips were back on his. The kiss was every bit as messy and frantic as their hands, open-mouthed and wet, not exchanging much more than muffled moans and spit.

Konoha's body tensed, skin burning with heat, and then they came, a filthy string of obscenities and Sarukui's name falling from their lips as Sarukui continued pumping his fist. He bucked against their hand, sudden and sharp, before cumming too, spilling into their hand.

The hand in their hair loosened and Konoha's head dropped to his shoulder, simply breathing in the heavy scent of Sarukui. Sarukui leaned his head against theirs, breaths puffing over their ear as he worked to catch his breath.

After a few long moments to collect themselves, Konoha stepped away from Sarukui, glancing around the bedroom quickly. Thankfully, a discarded towel sat on the floor, which they snatched up quickly. They cleaned off their and Sarukui’s hands, and the remaining mess with it, still left a little sticky but not caring enough to bother with it anymore. Sarukui mumbled a quiet thanks, looking decidedly satiated, if not a little dazed.

“You shoulda told me you could dance _way_ sooner,” Konoha said, and Sarukui snorted.

“Had I known you were gonna jump my bones right after, I woulda told you while we were home alone, dork.” He fixed his shorts while he spoke, pulling them back up and retying the strings neatly.

“Had I known you were gonna shake your ass like that, I wouldn’t have let you leave the damn house,” Konoha quipped. They pulled their skirt back down to its original place, pushing their hands through their hair after in an effort to get it to lay normally again.

Sarukui shook his head, trying and failing to keep a disapproving expression. He straightened out his shirt, not that it wasn’t already unbuttoned halfway to his belly button when they’d arrived at the party. “You can’t keep all this groove to yourself, Nori. It isn’t fair to deprive the world of these hips.”

“You’ve been depriving me, your loving and devoted partner, for _months,_ Yamato. I think I deserve a bit of selfishness now.”

“Whatever you say,” Sarukui replied. He rubbed at his neck where Konoha had left unmistakable, teeth-shaped marks, eyes going a bit distant. Konoha smirked, giving Sarukui a quick kiss on the lips.

“Back to the party, babe. Everyone’s gonna wonder where we went,” they said, unlocking the door behind him. Sarukui sidestepped, allowing Konoha to swing the door open.

“Yeah, yeah.” He walked out, allowing Konoha the opportunity to smack his ass before they followed him. He pivoted quickly, body-checking them into the wall before taking off toward the living room. 

"Oi!" Konoha yelled, chasing him into the crowd of people.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsu_kei_shima) or [tumblr](https://tsu-kei-shima.tumblr.com/)


End file.
